Night Terrors
by TygraSol
Summary: A Reylo Fanfic. Bad things happen when nightmares bleed into reality... or is it the other way around? Terror will always find you in the night...


**Night Terrors**

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Darkness surrounded her. She was cold. Confused. Somewhere in the distance, she could vaguely hear voices. Hushed whispers. Her temples throbbed. She struggledto open her eyes, not yet alert enough to tell whether she was asleep or awake.

 _Ben?_

Her thoughts felt muddled. Groggy.

 _Ben… where are you?_

She tried to search for him through the bond but was met with a deafening silence. Something was wrong. Panic rose in her throat and her breathing became increasingly shallow, when, suddenly, a burst of bright light flooded the entire space, pricking her eyes like needles and pushing her further towards the edge of hysteria.

 _Where am I? Ben?! I don't know where I am! Ben! Help me!_

Her internal cries were left unanswered. She could not feel him. It was as though the bond never existed. Her mind was reeling. Maker, how did she end up here, wherever _here_ was?

The more frantic she became, the harder it was to focus. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding as loudly as thunder. But then, the voices broke through again. No longer far off murmurs. They were closer now, their words unintelligible to her, muffled as though they were talking under water. The sound was drawing nearer, though, gradually becoming clearer as the seconds passed. Footsteps followed soon after. Someone had sensed her, and now they were approaching. She was still blinded by the intensity of light; sharp, burning light that assaulted her senses. She couldn't see who was coming for her, everything was significantly blurred. Her breath hitched as she attempted to move, only to realize _something_ was restraining her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her heart skipped when a voice spoke again, far too calm and ethereal for comfort.

 _No. Vital signs are stable. I think she's just dreaming._

The woman was gliding effortlessly around the bed, adjusting the flow of the IV drip, then checking the display on a nearby monitor. There was a long wire connecting from the machine to a clip attached to Rey's finger. The pulse oximeter was whirring softly, a loud beeping now reaching her ears. _She_ fiddled with the machine before addressing her colleague again, whose guttural voice indicated to Rey that the latter was a man.

 _Yes, I can see that her pulse has increased, but it's within the normal range for REM activity. I suspect it's a nightmare._

A nightmare? _That_ was an understatement. Rey needed to break free of whatever was preventing her from moving. But her entire body felt heavy, like durasteel. If she was going to make an escape, she would have to get her fear under control, so she could concentrate on the force. She took a deep breath and tapped into that part of her that would allow her to draw on the balanced energy inside of her. Nothing happened.

 _Why can't I feel it?_

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. She should be able to feel the force and wield it with ease. So, why was she suddenly so weak? She was completely defenseless, at the mercy of her mysterious captors. What did they want with her? What had they _done_ to her? The IV in her arm tingled uncomfortably for a moment. They must have drugged her, but _why?_ Had she been kidnapped? Why couldn't she reach Ben? Is it possible they'd figured out a way to suppress her abilities and strangle the bond? She racked her brain in an effort to remember anything she could before waking up strapped to a bed. The woman had said she was dreaming, though, which would imply she hadn't truly woken up. Perhaps gaining consciousness or mental awareness was a better way to describe what she was experiencing? Whatever was going on, she had to be missing something important. Some minute detail that would jog her memory. She needed to find out what it was.

The last thing she could recall was a feeling of peace before falling asleep. She remembered slipping under the soft covers after changing into her airy night tunic. Ben was holding her close. The planet where they were honeymooning was a bit humid, something she was not used to at all. But he had assured her she would love the ocean breezes and the cool, crashing waves. They were staying in a spacious, cabana-like bungalow, directly on the beach. It was far enough away from the rest of the tourists to afford them plenty of privacy. They spent their days lounging in the sand, soaking up the sun, and leisurely swimming in the salty surf. Well… Ben swam. Rey mostly clung to him for dear life or flailed around in chest deep waters when he'd forced her to let go and tried to teach her how to float. His mirthful laughter irked her and once she'd managed to plant her feet firmly on a sandbank, she drew on her irritation through their shared force and sent a rather impressive spray of briny water barreling into his towering form, knocking him off balance. Unfortunately, Rey realized her mistake too late, as she had launched her attack while still at arm's length. Before she could dodge out of the way, he was dragging her down with him, tightening his grip around her waist when she thrashed and tried to pull away, beating against his chest halfheartedly. She swore she could still feel saltwater in her nostrils and at the back of her throat that night, a burning sensation flaring every time she had to cough or sneeze.

Their nights were not as adventurous, but they were equally pleasant. Moonlit walks and stargazing were by far her favorite pastimes, and they were quickly becoming a habitual obsession, a nightly necessity Rey never knew she needed to wind down and bid the day goodbye. Neither one of them had ever truly experienced peace in their lifetimes. Life before finding each other had always been about survival and self-preservation. Now, they were finally given the chance to be free of everything. No more war, hate, or fear. Just peace, love, and courage. Together, they brought balance to the force and each other. Their strength and power were unprecedented in all of history. They were neither Jedi nor Sith, light nor dark, and when they solidified their bond through marriage, they truly became one in every sense of the word. Their shared thoughts and emotions only grew stronger, and with that, they could also feel each other's pain and pleasure. It was the most magnificent, indescribable thing they could imagine. The force had brought them together for a reason. It had shown them who they really were: soulmates. And after the trials and tribulations they had gone through, all the battles and scars they'd endured, they now gladly surrendered to their bond and each other, declaring their love anew every morning and night.

This night had been just as tranquil as the last. Ben had made love to her in a passionate, reverent way that had her tingling from the top of her head down to her toes. He was so gentle and loving; he always was with her. The tenderness in those deep brown eyes only made her melt into him all over again, just like every other time. But for all his surprising gentleness, she matched him with a bold feistiness that made him heady with lust and desire. She was aggressive and hungry for more of him, always more, after being starved of any semblance of love her entire life. It was all she could do to keep her hands to herself when they weren't alone in their quiet sanctuary. The way they loved each other was so deep and intimate it merged their very souls together. Every morning and night they gave themselves to each other, reconsummating their vows with fervent utterances and amorous moans. This was an all-consuming love that they knew would transcend time and space itself.

Rey felt complete, laying in the arms of her soulmate and equal in the force. She had pressed her back into his bare chest as his arms curled around her in a protective embrace. He planted chaste kisses on her soft cheek and at the nape of her neck, eliciting a content purr from her lips as she shivered against him. It wasn't long before Ben drifted off into a calm sleep, her presence soothing him and easing his mind. As long as she was with him, he could rest fully, placated with the knowledge that he no longer had to suffer through torturous nightmares. Likewise, Rey basked in the comfort and security of his embrace, knowing she was no longer alone and he would never allow any harm to come to her. They cared about each other's lives more than their own and they would die for one another if anyone dared to come against them. But, they were unrivaled and unstoppable. She knew nobody in the universe, no _force_ in the galaxy, could ever tear them apart. Until now.

Rey vainly fought again against her bonds, a fresh wave of terror and desperation washing over her. She blinked back burning tears as she struggled, stabbing pangs causing her chest and heart to constrict sharply. Her senses were heightened to the point of agony, intensifying her state of distress. Only when that cool, feminine cadence resonated through the room once again, did she freeze, seized by a paralyzing revelation that nobody was coming to save her.

 _She is too weak to fight. I've personally overseen her medical care and sedation since we put her under._

So, her suspicion was correct. She had been drugged. Rey strained to hear what was being said as the woman had now moved further away from her, returning to stand by the one with the gravelly voice.

 _The child is strong, it draws from her. We've been following a very strict protocol, giving her the necessary nutrients to sustain them both, while injecting an inhibitor to block her force capabilities. Rest assured, my lord, she will not wake until the time has come to induce._

Rey's mind was reeling at once. What on _Hoth_ were they talking about? A _child? Induce?_ Surely, she'd misheard them. Rey and Ben had been married for _barely_ a week, and even before that point, they had always been cautious. The idea of having already conceived was an absurd notion. No. She wasn't with child. Certainly not. This was a dream, it had to be. Any moment now, she would wake up in Ben's arms and this would just become a strange, distant memory for her to forget. The woman spoke again.

 _Yes, yes. As you wish, my lord. If it will put your mind at ease, I will adjust the dosage as much as is safe for mom and baby. We'll have to slowly decrease it a couple of weeks before the due date, though. We need to ensure everything will be flushed from her system, otherwise, we risk complications during delivery._

Rey's pulse began to quicken as her medical "caretaker" approached to examine the IV bag. She nodded, seemingly satisfied with the level of fluid still present, then turned her attention to the catheter in Rey's arm. The woman withdrew something from her lab coat pocket, a small syringe, prefilled with whatever drug they had been using to keep her in an almost comatose state. She pushed the syringe into a valve of some sort on the catheter, near the venipuncture site. Within a matter of seconds, Rey felt a heavy weight on her chest, settling into her lungs as lightheadedness overcame her. She couldn't remember anything past that point, her consciousness fading into dark oblivion.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

 _Wake up, little Jedi. It's time to push._

The unwelcome but familiar voice crooned coaxingly, stirring Rey from slumber once again. The first thing she felt was a strong cramping sensation in her stomach. It rapidly spread to her lower back, intensifying until she was sure she was being crushed by a trash compactor from the waist down. A scream escaped her before her eyes even opened. The harsh lighting was _nothing_ in comparison to the crippling spasms that were threatening to make her blackout again. Her whole form tensed as the tremors quaked through her, jolting her spine violently. Her head lolled back as the contraction subsided. Her forehead was glistening, and hair plastered her face and neck, every part of her drenched in sweat. She gasped for air, but there wasn't enough, and each breath sent daggers to the back of her throat. She was now acutely aware that she was fully awake this time, a fact confirmed by her ability to vividly see several figures in scrubs and lab coats scurrying about. But the one that stood out to her most was a face hovering just off to the side of the bed where she was lying. The woman's features were sharp and severe. Dark, emotionless eyes and tight espresso curls only accentuated her high cheekbones and pointed chin. Her lab coat was in stark contrast to the rest of her, a bleached white against pitch-black folds of fabric, draped meticulously about her pasty skin. Rey blinked, still slightly disoriented and taken aback by the individual standing and watching her expectantly with an unnatural smile that didn't reach the eyes. It was unnerving, to say the least.

" _Yes… this one is strong, indeed. A few more pushes, dear, and it'll be over."_

Rey felt sick. She couldn't reconcile the elegant voice with the compassionless visage that was coaching her through the pain with faux sincerity, and the way she referred to her as "little Jedi" and "dear" made her skin crawl. Another voice drew their attention at once, both women snapping their heads toward it. A masked male wearing latex gloves, was positioned between Rey's legs. When she realized what he was doing there, her face flushed with mortified indignation. Before she could demand that he get his filthy, nerf-herding paws away from her, her belly began to tighten again, and she involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath and held it with a grimace. The "caretaker" instructed her once again.

" _Here comes another. Don't fight it, little Jedi. Breathe… just breathe. Good, now pushhh…"_

Rey attempted to reply.

" _W-what are yo- AHHHHHH!"_

The pain shot through her excruciatingly, white hot, like the searing jab of an angry, crackling lightsaber. Her earsplitting shrieks rent the air as she writhed and arched her back. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she thought, when the room seemed to imperceptibly shake, and the lights flickered briefly. Her ears were ringing now and the voices of the doctor and _her_ were growing more distant. Death felt nearly palpable. She could not continue; her energy was spent. Her head dropped low and her body fell limp. The woman chided her decisively.

" _No, no… we'll be having none of that, dear. Gather yourself. You're not out of the woods yet. One last push. Now make it a good one… push, Jedi. PUSHHH!"_

Rey's lungs were on fire as a primal, bloodcurdling noise broke free from her raw, chapped lips. An electric energy surged through the room, the lights sparking explosively as the floor shuddered noticeably this time, and a subtle crack began to trail up one of the walls. Rey collapsed into the bed, fatigue seeping into her bones. She heard a shrill cry and instantly teared up at the blessed sound. The nerves in her breasts suddenly tingled sorely, the foreign sensation causing her to wince and let out a staggered gasp. When she looked down, the gown she was wearing was thoroughly soaked, but whether from the overexertion of labor or her leaking milk, she couldn't tell. She was in a delirious state, dipping her head slackly, but refusing to give into the weariness that called to her enticingly. It beckoned for her to let go of the light and fall into the stillness of a silent void. Still, she clung to her awareness, feeble as it was.

The caretaker's voice dripped with honey that was sickly sweet, coating a hint of something more sinister behind it. She spoke in a lulling tone as she carried a newly wrapped bundle in her arms, a poison laced smile playing on her lips and a false expression of fond affection painting her otherwise strict face.

" _Ah, what a precious little thing. So beautiful… there is nothing so pure and innocent as a newborn soul. And, oh, she is strong with the force. So much potential. So powerful. You did well, little Jedi."_

Rey choked back a repulsed sob at the woman's words, mustering as much calm as she could when her daughter was placed in her arms for her to cradle for the first time. She studied her baby's face, letting the image etch itself in the heart of her mind, desperately trying to memorize every detail of her strikingly angelic features. Wispy tufts of ebony crowned her head. Her eyes dazzled luminously, a silvery grey hue with hints of blue, highlighting her soft, rosy cheeks. Rey could see Ben in her perfect little face. She brushed her finger lightly across the infant's brow, tracing the outline of her jaw before gently pressing it against her naturally plump pout. She instinctively latched on to Rey's finger, suckling determinedly, producing fussy, needy whimpers in a wordless demand for something more substantial.

" _The child needs nourishment. First milk is the most beneficial for newborns. We must ensure she stays healthy. Feed your little one, dear. She's ready for you."_

 _Her_ voice grated, causing the hair at the back of Rey's neck to stand on end. But she knew she was right. It didn't stop her from cringing and breaking out in gooseflesh as cold, boney fingers untied her gown from the back of her neck and pulled it down to expose one of her breasts. Rey gingerly repositioned her daughter, drawing her closer to her chest as she supported her head. She latched on with ease and immediately began nursing. Rey could feel her nipple pebbling from the tiny tongue stimulating it, steadily extracting the rich liquid that would satisfy her baby's gurgling tummy. The sounds coming from her little throat made Rey smile fondly. She was tsking, breathing, and gulping rhythmically, her swallows making a quiet "k-ah" sound.

Mother and child bonded peacefully as the hours passed unnoticed. Rey had begun to fall asleep, her sweet babe still snuggled safely in her arms after feeding. But she was startled awake not long after, by rough, skeletal hands prying her daughter from her embrace. Rey pulled back and tightened her grip, only to have two stronger pairs of hands clamp down on her shoulders, pushing her back into the bed while the caretaker stole the sleeping infant away.

" _What are you doing?! No! Stay_ away _from us! Stop it!"_

 _She_ tutted as Rey wrestled to free herself from the burly men holding her down. With a simple wave of the hand, the men complied with their superior's command, releasing Rey's arms and stepping back from the bed, though they remained nearby. Rey attempted to call on the force, but deep down she knew it would not answer.

" _There's no use in fighting, dear. We took precautions. The inhibitors are still in your system. The force can't help you here."_

The baby began to wake from the frantic commotion, furrowed brows and flared nostrils accompanying her hitched whines, as she protested the exchange. She grew increasingly louder in full display of her distress at being removed from her mother's warmth. The woman gently bounced her, shushing and offering a chilled, slender digit to wrap her tiny fingers around. Rey seethed with maternal rage.

" _Don't_ touch _her! You have no_ right! _Give her back!"_

The caretaker taunted Rey with a wry grin, speaking sardonically, all the while rocking the squirming infant in her arms.

" _Oh, little Jedi. You are tough and passionate. Some might see those as strengths. Others as weakness. But your child… she will become the most powerful force user this galaxy has_ ever _seen."_

A tear trailed it's was down Rey's cheek. She rasped, her voice cracking as she gradually grew weaker with each syllable.

" _What do you_ want _with her? Why are you doing this?"_

" _Because, my dear. Such a_ priceless _gift comes with immense responsibility. She must be nurtured. Cultivated… like a treasured pearl. Such a task is not to be taken lightly."_

 _She_ spoke with a sense of zeal, as though she'd dedicated her entire _life_ to this child… this _one_ child, chosen out of the countless others in the entirety of the cosmos. Rey stiffened at the implication of her statement, and a chill briskly coursed through her, creating an icy frost that crystallized in her veins. Her eyes darkened with unyielding determination as she hoarsely bit out her words.

"She's. Not. Yours. To. Raise… _She doesn't belong to you! She will_ never _be yours."_

The woman responded with a contemptuous cackle, which caused the baby to startle reflexively. She sang her response soothingly, like a macabre lullaby, while gazing into the newborn's mesmerizing eyes. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across the back of those little fingers that gripped her own.

" _Ah, but she will be… you needn't worry. She'll be well cared for. Lacking for_ nothing. _We will mold and train her in the ways of the force. And when the time comes… she will fulfill her_ destiny. _She will be the deadliest weapon in the universe. An_ unstoppable _force to be reckoned with. Magnificent. Majestic. A deity for the masses to bow to and worship. Such a lovely little goddess."_

Rey's eyes widened with terror. This woman was absolutely _mad._ It was as if she was quoting passages from an ancient prophecy by heart; as if her daughter's fate had been sealed before she was ever conceived. She could not mask the trepidation rising from the pit of her stomach to meet the swelling lump in her throat. It threatened to choke her, but she pushed it down and bellowed forcefully.

" _No! You can't_ do this! _You will_ not _take her from me, I am her_ mother! _I won't_ let _you!"_

The vain outburst provoked the caretaker. She couldn't resist taunting Rey, no longer composed and patient, but haughty and threatening. This little _Jedi_ still clung to her _foolish_ beliefs. The notion that she could somehow turn the tide and win this battle was ludicrous. She needed to snuff that little light out, that spark of _hope,_ once and for all. There would be _no_ mind tricks or miraculous saviors to rescue them from what was to come. The words spewed from her mouth with a venomous sting.

"Let _me?! It's already been done. There is_ nothing _you can do now. You have no power here. This child is meant for greater things than irrational bonds and the sentimental attachment of_ family. _You fail to see the bigger picture. You are_ nothing! _You were merely a means to an end, a temporary vessel to safely deliver her into our hands. She will_ not _be corrupted by familial connections and biased values. You have nothing to offer her. You will only be a hindrance, preventing her from achieving her full potential. We have no intention in harming the child. She_ will _become our most cherished asset. You should be_ grateful _for the opportunity we are providing for her. In the grand scheme of things, you will have an_ insignificant _impact on her life. Take comfort in the knowledge that your daughter will be given everything she needs and more. Besides, you will soon forget this_ ever _happened. The sedative will be kicking in soon. I suggest you close your eyes and rest. Tomorrow, this will all be nothing more than a forgotten_ dream… _just a dream."_

And with that, _she_ nodded to the two men who had earlier restrained Rey. They began to approach the bed, one carrying a syringe to inject through the IV. The woman then turned her face towards the child still clutching her finger for comfort. She spoke in a cooing tone, the corners of her mouth wickedly curling upwards. There was no mistake that this was meant more to mock Rey than to soothe the baby.

" _There, now… say goodbye to mommy, little one. It's time to take you home. There's someone who's been waiting to meet you."_

The caretaker looked towards Rey one last time, her visage radiating unadulterated _evil._ With a sneer now fully painting her face, she laughed sadistically, pivoted on her heels, and walked away with a wave of her hand, signaling her minions to finish carrying out their orders. Rey screamed, flailing fiercely, fighting against the hulking men as her daughter disappeared from view.

" _No! Let_ go _of me! Bring her_ back! NOOO!"

The room began to spin and fade into darkness, inconsolable shrieks from a wailing infant echoing into the void, haunting Rey as they fell further away in a decrescendo, until the silence was all that remained.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Ben was roused suddenly when Rey screamed. He bolted upright, _instantly_ on high alert, frantically scanning the dark room until his eyes came to rest on the familiar form of his sleeping wife. She was lying beside him, just as she had been when they first drifted off. But she was hysterical, gripping at the sheets and feverishly calling out to no one. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered her name, but the unexpected contact only sent her into a deeper panic. She began thrashing chaotically, and he swiftly grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hurting him or herself. He held them firmly in one hand as he slipped his free arm under her to pull her into his lap, pressing her tightly against his chest. She was sobbing bitterly, so he caressed her back, rubbing slow circles as he rocked her in his arms. She was mumbling incoherently between hiccups. He ran his fingers through her tear-stained hair, pulling the wet tresses away from her anguished face. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She struggled to open them fully, wincing as her salty tears stung with each blink. Ben whispered calmly in an effort to reassure her that she was safe.

"Shhh… Rey. Sweetheart. It's ok, baby. I'm here. I've got you. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream."

Rey shuddered at _that_ word and began to spiral out of control again, as though someone had flipped a switch and set off a trigger in her brain. She was shrieking in a distraught manner, staring at some unseen terror off in the distance, and she struggled against his strong grip, crying out desperately.

"No! They took her! They _took_ her! Bring her back! Bring her _back!_ Let me go! _NOOO!"_

Ben shifted to embrace her more securely, cradling her as one would cradle a small child. Her head came to rest in the crook of his neck as he pressed his lips softly into her hair. He continued to placate her with his voice, speaking quietly into her ear.

"Ok… ok. It's ok. Shhh… everything is going to be fine. You're safe. I'm right here, sweetheart. Shhh. It's ok. You're safe. I've got you."

He rocked her for several minutes, humming softly as her cries gradually died down, until she was sniffling and taking in hitched breaths occasionally. Her body was trembling, exhausted from the vicious onslaught of extreme emotional distress. When she finally spoke, her throat was cracked and sore, her voice nearly inaudible.

"They took her away… they… took… her…"

Ben frowned, unable to comprehend what she was saying, but he simply hugged her, wiped away her tears, and stroked her chestnut waves lovingly. Cautiously, he prodded her about her dream.

"Shhh, it's ok… tell me. _Who?_ Who did they take, sweetheart?"

Rey stuttered as her chest heaved heavily.

"I… I…"

Fresh tears welled in her eyes, spilling over onto her flushed, sensitive cheeks. Ben pressed his forehead to hers, allowing the dampness of her skin to soak into his own. He coaxed her gently.

"It's ok… you can tell me…"

Rey took a deep breath to steady herself, her temples throbbing as she searched her mind for memories that seemed to have vanished spontaneously. Her voice was tinged with bewilderment and fear.

"I… I don't… remember."

Ben nodded knowingly, loosening his protective grip on her. He slowly pulled away, allowing Rey to sit up on her own, then he cupped her face in his hands and searched her eyes intently. She stared back at him weakly as a single sob travelled up her throat and escaped her, unbidden. He offered a warm, sympathetic smile.

"That's ok, baby. You're safe. I'm right here. It's all over now… it was just a bad dream. I'm here with you… everything's ok."

She dipped her head into his hands slightly. Her own hands lifted to snake quivering fingers around his wrists, gently squeezing in acknowledgement of his words. He continued, his tone full of love, compassion, and devotion.

"I love you, Rey. Do you know that? I _love_ you, and I won't _ever_ let anything happen to you. Ok? Do you understand?"

Rey closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his palm, her thumbs lightly gliding back and forth along the back of his hands and wrists. She let out a shaky sigh before murmuring her earnest reply.

"Yes… I… I love you too."

Ben lightly kissed her forehead and she surrendered to fatigue, allowing herself to collapse against him as he drew her in again. They retreated beneath the sheets once more, Rey clinging tightly to Ben and burying her face in his chest. He engulfed her, creating an invisible shield as he sheltered her in his arms. As they lay in the stillness of the night, he whispered in her ear one last time.

"Sleep now, sweetheart. I'll hold you and keep you safe all night… I promise."

His smooth, assuring voice comforted her, and she knew she was finally safe, trusting him to protect her with his life. They pressed closer, their bodies entwining around one another until they appeared to be one. It was impossible to distinguish where one began and the other ended. The sound of ocean waves caressed their ears, and the aromatic scent of a moonlit beach relaxed their senses as it drifted along cool, night breezes. Soon, they were lulled into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, leaving the sea far behind, any trace of night terrors long forgotten and replaced with welcoming serenity.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
